Radiation is used to perform many medical diagnostic and therapeutic tests and procedures. Medical, veterinary, or research personnel may be involved in the performance of such procedures in great numbers and over many years, and are being exposed to scattered radiation as they perform their work. These long-term effects are poorly understood at the present time, but are considered serious enough to warrant mandatory protection to operators in the form of garments or barriers containing materials that absorb a significant proportion of the radiation. In order to properly treat patients, operators require a freedom of motion. Providing a personal radiation protection garment that properly protects operators, while allowing operators to move freely and comfortably presents a significant challenge for medical operators in radiation environments.